The Wedding of Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley
by CoffeeShopWriter
Summary: Don't judge a book by its cover! This story isn't a wedding, but it brings back the memory to one of a specific messy-haired boy and a gorgeous redhead. Complete!


This is just a sweet short story, so don't ask me to make any more chapters. But I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does, duh!

"For the millionth time, go to bed, James!" Harry Potter pleaded with his son, exhausted with his 3-year-old energy.

"Read me a story, Daddy!" squealed James, stretching his arms towards the ceiling. Harry sighed. He was too cute to turn down.

Harry went to the bookcase. "What story do you want, Jamie?"

"Balloons! Balloons!"

He was talking about The Red Balloon, so his hand went in the general area where he last put it, yesterday. He pulled out… Harry and Ginny's wedding album. It was creamy white, trimmed with gold lace. Wow. The last time Harry looked at this had been at Christmas a few years ago.

"Daddy!" James' voice snapped him back to the present. He quickly got the book and read it to James until he fell asleep. He tucked him in, turned off the light, and went to Albus' room.

His 2 month-year-old looked peaceful, sleeping in his crib. Harry stood there for a minute, looking at his son. He thought of the war that happened years ago. Harry remembered how he felt when he had to face Voldemort. He thought he wouldn't have a life to live, but the love he had for his friends got him through it all, in the end. Now he was here, tucking his sons in.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Ginny, concerned at the sight of her husband coming down the stairs with tears in his eyes. She would get up and comfort him, but her swollen belly kept her pinned to the couch. Harry sat next to her, though, and put his head on her shoulder.

Ginny was 8 months pregnant, and her moods was enough to make Harry cry. She wanted to ask if it was her fault he was sad, but that would selfish.

"It's just," he finally said, "I'd never thought I'd get to where I am today."

She smiled, relieved he wasn't in trouble, and kissed him soundly on the lips. "That's sweet, luv. What do you have in your hand?"

"Oh." Harry just remembered he had the wedding album. He held it up for Ginny to see, and she gasped.

"Our wedding!" She fingered the lace delicately. "Let's look through it, it's been so long."

Harry opened the book, careful not to rip the decaying fabric, and inhaled sharply at the first page. It was decorated almost violently with ribbons and lively colors. It announced the wedding of Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley.

"That's a sight for sore eyes," chuckled Harry. Ginny laughed lightly and turned the page. This one showed Ginny walking down the aisle in a magnificent white gown, holding a large bouquet. The wedding took place at a Muggle church near the burrow.

Harry soon remembered the story as he kept flipping the pages. It was a lovely Saturday afternoon, no rain and the perfect temperature to get married. That morning when Ginny left, he had felt slightly sick.

"You ok, mate?" Ron, his best man, had asked. They were in the kitchen of Harry's flat. They used to share but Ron moved in with Hermione when Ginny moved in with Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little dizzy…" He put his head on the table, breathing deeply.

"Come on, Harry! You can't be sick on your wedding day." He put his arm under Harry, supporting him, then helped him to his closet, where he got dressed in black robes.

Harry smiled now, knowing all those nervous thoughts were worth it when he saw Ginny walking down the aisle. Ginny was thinking of how much it took to get to the aisle.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, concern evident in her voice. "Ginny, are you alright?"

The reason she was asking was because Ginny was sitting on the couch, panting and hugging herself. She looked beautiful, though, her gleaming white dress and flaming red hair making her that much more perfect.

"I'm fine," Ginny finally said, though her pale face showed different. "It's just sort of… risky… getting married, isn't it? No, that's not the right word – I dunno, maybe I'm just scared but I love Harry more than anything so why would I be scared? It just doesn't make sense! And –"

"Ginny!" Her best friend seized her shoulders and felt them shaking. "You can't have a mental breakdown before your wedding. I know how you feel, just before I got married to Ron. Do you know what you said to me?"

Ginny shook her head.

"You said you knew I loved Ron more than anything in the world, so that was enough to get me through. Now, I know you love Harry like I love Ron, so you _will _marry him, and you will be happy."

It took a moment or two, but Ginny finally relaxed and hugged Hermione. "You're right, Hermione. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's not your fault," she laughed. "Every bride feels this way."

Later, Ginny felt she would always be grateful to Hermione, for that day was the happiest, most glorious day of her life.

The next page showed Harry and Ginny kissing, sealing their marriage. Right next to that picture was one of Ron and Hermione kissing at their wedding, so you could see the comparison between the two couples.

Hermione had leapt into Ron's arms, meaning she was eager and excited. Ginny, on the other hand, had met Harry halfway, slowly, romantically, her body melting into his.

Next was the wedding reception pictures. The first was Ginny with Molly and Arthur Weasley, both of their eyes shining with tears. Then Ginny with her maid of honor, Hermione, then with her brothers, and finally, with Harry. Harry posed with all these people too. In all these pictures, Ginny stood out in all of them. Her eyes were sparkling more than anyone else's, her smile was confident, and she always showed love for her family.

"You looked amazing that day," Harry told Ginny. They were now cuddling while looking at the photos.

"You say that like I don't look amazing every day."

"Oh, trust me, you do, or else I wouldn't be having another child with you."

Ginny's eyebrows raised, then got up quicker than normal for a pregnant woman. "Yes, and _that_ attitude is why you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." She flipped her hair in a superficial manner and waddled upstairs.

"Oh, come on, Gin, you know I was kidding!" he called softly until she was out of sight. He sighed and stared at his wedding album. What a life, he thought. And, hopefully, it wouldn't be done for a long time.

He was still immersed in his thoughts when he heard a soft voice call out, Daddy!" He hurried up to James' room, only to find the toddler in bed under the covers.

"What is it, Jamie?"

"Daddy, there's a monster in my closet!"

Harry smiled, then slowly pulled the covers off his son's head. "There's nothing in your closet. Here, I'll look," he added when James continued to look scared. He walked over to the closet door and opened it, full of James' clothes and toys. "See?"

James shook his head, determined to believe that there was a monster in there somewhere. His father sighed and sat on his bed. "James, you know I would never let anyone hurt you, right? Neither would Mommy. You're all I have, and there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe. So, please, sleep peacefully, and on the very small chance that there is a monster in your closet, I'll be here. Okay?"

Not understanding how much those words meant, James nodded. "Okay, Daddy. Good night." He laid down and closed his eyes. Harry kissed his forehead and tucked him in.

"Good night, son."

He got up and turned around to find Ginny leaning against the door frame, smiling serenely. She took his hands and led him out to the hall.

"I hate it when you do things like that," she whispered, "because it makes it hard to stay mad at you."

Harry chuckled softly. "I love you, Mrs. Potter."

The way Ginny smiled and kissed him let him know she loved him back without having to say words.


End file.
